vampireknight_dkfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuriko Sakura
Yuriko had long and straight dark red blood hair with blue azure eyes.She is generally a cheerful and comedic girl when she's with Zumi and sometimes she's quiet on things that's not related to her. She exhibits a strong attachment to her friends,especially Zumi,Hanabusa,Akatsuki,Takuma and the most,Zero.She's really respect her Pureblood,Kaname that she always call Kaname as "Kaname-sama". Background Yuriko is once a human that live happily with her family.Her mother had married to a Pureblood vampire,making her flows two types of blood in her body,human blood and vampire blood. In the age of 6,a tragedy happens when a hunger injured Pureblood,Rido Kuran killed her family and make feast on her blood.At that moment,there's something inside her awakened,her vampire side.Rido Kuran's bite then has split her personality in to two, and Luna has born in Yuriko's body as her evil side.Rido Kuran found something special about Yuriko,so he didn't kill her instead letting her to live. After the tragic incident,She's sent to an orphanage house.Her life changed into a disaster as she always been bullied by all the human kids living in there for 4 years.By having all the hatred,wrath and grudges in her heart,Yuriko changed into her vampire side,Luna then flows her hands with blood for the first time in the age of 10. She has been Luna for 4 years,by letting Luna controlled her body in order to protect her from any danger and that time,Luna's still can't trust humanity as for what they have done to Yuriko.She's then get an invitation to attend Gakuen Cross and once again she met Zumi.Zumi then automatically become her very first friend.She then changed into Yuriko to hide Yuriko's Vampire identity. From that moment,her life changed when Yuriko also found someone that have similar past like her,Zero Kiryuu and always hang out together to know more about him.Besides Zero,she also make new friends with Zumi,Eva,Trinity,Kai,Alexis,Yoko,Rhin,Wendy,Nyte and Juro.Yuriko also met her fellow vampire friends,and her first friend in the Night Class is Hanabusa Aidou then followed by Kain Akatsuki,Ichijou Takuma and Shiki Senri and Kuran Kaname,her Pureblood. Little by little,Yuriko had fell in love with humans because of their kindness to her,especially Chairman Cross Kaien ,Yuuki,Zumi,Eva, Trinity, Kai, Alexis, Yoko, Rhin, Wendy,Nyte and Juro.Then she made a decision to fight for human's sake. Relationship Info Yuriko's very first friend in Cross Academy is Zumi Yunoshiki.Always get in trouble because of Zumi's doing even she has nothing to do with it.When everything reveals,they realized that they were cousins when Zumi knows that Yuriko's mother is also one of Yunoshiki's family named Fuyumi,which is also a sister of Zumi's mother. Her first friend in Night Class is Hanabusa Aidou.They met at the first time when Yuriko bumped into him while she's guarding all the day class's girls.Even Aidou always bothering her around, she just let him do anything he wants to her to make him always happy. Yuriko had crush on Aidou's cousin,Kain Akatsuki because of his kind and gentle attitude to her.She gave up on Kain after knowing he's already have someone else, but a chunk of her feelings still attached to him.She would do anything to make sure that Aidou and Kain always happy. She also met a school guardian named Zero Kiryuu.Looking Zero at the first time in Chairman Cross office really makes her feel uneasy and tried to never get near him.But as a School Guardian,they had to go on duty together while patrolling around the school and Zero always being mean to her.Realized that he's a vampire after he bit her,she then refused to meet him again.She then fell in love with him after knowing their similarities in their past, and promised that she would never leave him behind even she would get hurt.Their relationship fades after her friend,Rhin also have feelings on Zero.She then gave up on Zero so that Rhin can be together with Zero happily. The Histories Pureblood Vampire The amount of Purebloods that Vampire Council had under their control was just 19 people,when added to those who had been away for a long time,it was a total of 33 people.Kuran family were believed to be the leader of Purebloods,the king of all vampires.The Purebloods population diminished considerably because all of the fighting between them causing only the members of the seven family are left. It was a very small amount of people who considering the longevity and all. The seven family's of PureBloods;Kuran,Hiou,Shirabuki,Ouri,Hanadagi,Touma and Shoutou.But from the beginning,there were not only seven family of Purebloods were left but eight.The eighth family of PureBlood,called the"Sakura"family. Sakura, The Name That Had been Forgotten Sakura was one the Pureblood family but their existence still a mystery.No one ever knows if the Sakura family were still exist or not because they were very rare in actions.The Sakura family were believed to be the only family who wished peace between Purebloods but their thoughts were declined by the others.The Sakura family then made their decision to leave Vampire council to start over with their own new life but they had been hunted by the Vampire Council itself for their betrayal for thousands of years. A Pureblood Love The members of Sakura family assassinated one by one,leaving only the older son of the family,Kazuhiko Sakura live in miseries and tormenting life,trying his best to survived without been traced by the Vampire council.After survived for 500 hundred years,he finally met a human girl named Fuyumi. Time passes by, they fell in love to each other and he made decision to marry Fuyumi.Knowing that a marriage between vampire and human against the Law of Nature and Kazuhiko's identity as a Pureblood,their engagement had been confronted by Fuyumi's family.So they had decided to run away from those miseries and together built a happy family. Human Child With Pure Vampire Blood After been together for many years,Fuyumi had give birth to a baby girl.Since their baby was born in the blooming season of Lily flower,they decided to give their baby's name as "Yuriko" which means "lily child".They become happier since they have Yuriko in their lives.Six years passed, Yuriko had grown and It's time for Kazuhiko to tell Yuriko everything about their family's identity.Never despised to know that his father was a Pureblood vampire,she was satisfied in everything that she had. Rido Kuran But everything had changed where all the happiness that Sakura family owned had been destroyed by one man.One snowy night, outside of her window's room she saw a man walked heading towards their house.Without suspecting, she thought the man that she saw was her father's friend.The man was an injured Pureblood,Rido Kuran. He came and attacked the Sakura family in order to heal himself, at the same time hunger for blood and right in front of Yuriko's very own eyes,her parent were killed by Rido.In fear,Yuriko tried to saved herself but had been captured and Rido make feast on her blood.Noticed that Yuriko was not ordinary,Rido spared her life by giving Yuriko a bloody kiss with his own blood.Rido then brought weak Yuriko to an orphanage house so that Yuriko will lived and become one of his "Blood Feeder".Telling Yuriko that he let her lived for reason,then he'll come back to take her when the day comes. Dual Identity Yuriko's mother had married to a Pureblood vampire,making her flows two types of blood in her body,human blood and vampire blood.After been bit by Rido,her vampire blood started to reacted.After received Rido's blood,it then split Yuriko's personality in to two, and that was how Luna born in Yuriko's body as her vampiric side. She was then sent to an orphanage house by Rido Kuran himself.Her life changed into a disaster as she always been bullied by all the human kids living there for 4 years.By having all the hatred,wrath and grudges in her heart,Yuriko changed into her vampire side,then flows her hands with blood for the first time.